Sonic Storm Adventure Chronicles Collection
by Dracoknight545
Summary: A collection of stories that I have done for my fan-series "Sonic Storm Adventures". So join Sonic the hedgehog and his friends like Naruto and Tails on numerous original adventures.
1. Explaniation for this entry

**Author's Foreword**

This collection of stories based on my crossover series, "Sonic Storm Adventures". Originally I had the stories separate on his account, but I decided to make a collection of them into one whole story and in chroniclogical order, Starting with Naruto's Confession A NarutoxHinata Story

For those who are wondering what is "Sonic storm Adventures", it's a crossover Adventure series featuring Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends (Who are from ex. Shadow The Hedgehog and not from Sega Ex. Naruto Uzumaki). There is a link to a fan wiki page about the series in my bio page

* * *

This team rooster as of now, it's organized by series of which characters are from

**Sonic The Hedgehog Series**

1. Sonic The Hedgehog

2. Miles "Tails" Prower

3. Shadow The Hedgehog

4. Knuckles The Echidna

**Naruto Series**

1. Naruto Uzumaki

2. Hinata Hyuuga

3. Sakura Haruno

**Fairy Tail**

1. Natsu Dragoneel

2. Lucy Heartfilia

3. Happy the Cat

4. Wendy Marvel

5. Carla

**Kingdom Hearts**

1. Aqua

**Pokémon**

1. Lucario

**Looney Tunes/Animainacs**

1. Daffy Duck

2. Slappy Squirrel

3. Skippy Squirrel

Epic Mickey

1**. Oswald The Lucky Rabbit**

* * *

**To Join in future Adventures via either Youtube, deviantArt or here**

**Wreck-it Ralph**

1. Ralph

**Star Fox**

1. Falco

**Kirby Series**

1. Kriby

* * *

**So I hope you enjoy these stories, that I have done and don't flame me**


	2. Episode 1: Naruto's Confession

**Sonic Storm Adventure Chronicles Episode 1: Naruto's Confession**

**Summary: After rescuing Hinata from Sonic's pet, Naurto starts to develop feelings for the Hyuuga girl and asks Hinata on a date.**

**Note: This was before I read and saw the Pein Arc, where Hinata proclaim her love for the knuckle-head shinobi, and I have a story explaining why Sonic has a Tasmanian Devil for a pet, but it was lost when my original computer crash. At least I have it saved to my deviantArt account so expecting it soon.**

**Also, Sonic Storm Adventures of Naruto Shippuden explain why Sonic and the others know Naruto nd Sakura's friends**

* * *

Sonic and Naruto were busy moving boxes to their new home since Sonic and the others decided to move the headquarters to Konohagakure because Naruto and Sakura were homesick and missed their friends. "Well, I see that you and Sakura are much better than before" said Sonic carrying two boxes to their new home. "Yeah, it's good to back home. Are you and the other are fine with the move" said Naruto as he carried a couple of boxes up. "Yeah, it's nice place here. It's much better than the city" said Sonic putting down the boxes he was carrying to open the door. "By the way, Sonic; where did you have your "dog at?" asked Naruto."Naruto, I know Taz isn't a dog, he's a Tasmanian Devil. I'm having him shipped in a crate to our new base" said Sonic sarcastically towards Naruto knowing that everyone know Sonic's dog isn't a real dog at all but a Tasmanian Devil

Then Sakura and her friend, Ino were runnig to Naruto and Sonic as the two finish loading the boxes into the house. "You seem to be in a rush, Sakura. Is there trouble" asked Naruto. "Yeah, a crate that came into the village broke and a terrifying animal is now loose" said Ino. Sonic realized it was his pet, "Guys, I got go find him " said Sonic as he run to find Taz; "Huh, who is your friend referring to?" asked Ino."It's his dog, Taz, well not a dog but a terrifying animal known as a Tasmanian Devil" said Sakura. Ino was shock to hear that nice guy like Sonic would have a horrible monster as a pet.

Meanwhile, Sonic had feared that when Taz recover from the sleeping drug he placed into his food, he might return into his terrifying form. Sonic run to the top of a pole, "Man, Where is Taz. This village is way too big, finding him wil..." said Sonic until he heard a scream. "Well, now the fun begins." Said Sonic as he jumped down and went straight to the noise. Taz had corner a lavender-hair girl against the wall in an alley way, "Please, stay way" cried the girl as Taz moved closer to the girl and growled. Sonic was on his way, "I gotta hurry before anything bad happens" thought Sonic as he ran through the village. Naruto managed to find Sonic, "Sonic, did you find Taz" asked Naruto. "No not yet, I heard someone scream" said Sonic as he & Naruto continued to find the source of the scream. Then another cry for help was heard, "Sonic, you hear that" said Naruto. Sonic nodded as he and Naruto continue to pursue the source towards the cry.

A s for Taz and the girl, Taz was stalking closer towards the girl than before. "I hope someone comes to help" thought the girl as Taz was ever closer than before. Then, two figures appeared on the opposite side of the alley. Taz spotted them and roared to scare them away, but it didn't do a thing (Expect one of them flinched). Unknowing to Sonic and Naruto, the girl had fainted for Taz's attempt to scare them away. Then, Taz began to charge towards them. Sonic ran towards Taz and perform the alpha dog technique on Taz at contact point which return Taz to normal. "Well, that take cares of one problem" said Sonic petting Taz. Naruto asked Sonic what did he mean and sonic pointed towards the girl, "Oh Hinata. She seem fine expect her sleeve has tear" said Naruto and made his way towards Sonic and Taz. Unfortunately, Naruto stepped on Taz's tail. Before Taz reacted, Naruto hands over Hinata to Sonic. So she would get hurt and shortly was sucked in a Taz's tornado and emerged all scratched up and his clothes torn. Sakura and Tails managed to find them.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" asked Tails.

"I stepped on Taz's tail" said Naruto.

"Naruto, you know not to step on his tail, he make a wreck of you. Well, better take you and Hinata to the hospital to recover some care" said Sakura.

"We can take the Tornado there" said Tails.

"No good buddy, there's not enough space to fly it" said Sonic, "Beside, The hospital is not the far from here" said Sakura. Sonic went to take Taz back to the new home as Sakura, Tails, and Naruto who carried Hinata despite of his injuries headed to the hospital.

* * *

**At The Hospital**

Sakura called for Tsunade, the villages Hokage and top medical ninja to help; "So what animal attacked you, Naruto" asked Tsunade examining his torn clothes, "Huh… A huge dog?" said Naruto nervous fearing that something will happen to his friend's pet. "Really, it looks like something else beside a dog" said Tsunade. Sakura, Sonic and Tails came in, "So how is Hinata" asked Tsunade. "She's fine. Hinata just fainted from her attacker" said Sakura. "So how is Naruto" said Sonic. "He's fine, but he wouldn't let me what attacked him and what was causing panic in the village today" said Tsunade as she pinched his cheeks to get him to talk. Sonic decided to save his friend from anymore pain, he told Tsunade about his pet.

"Wait, are you telling me that we your pet causing panic today" said Tsunade as she held Sonic in the air from his back, "Yes, I don't know what happen. At least I manage to find him before anything bad happen" said Sonic as he set down into a chair and him and Tsunade had a staring off.

"Sonic's right, whoever was delivering him to our new home here must have let him loose or something happen" said Tails.

"Grandma Tsunade, you're not going to bad to Sonic's dog?" said Naruto.

"No, since nothing really bad happen expect for you being foolish, he can stay as long he get register first thing tomorrow" said Tsunade. Naruto had to spend the night at the hospital to recover.

During the night, Naruto began to think about how different she had change since he first remember, " I can't believe I had ignored her like that and even after she told me that she loved me" thought Naruto as he tried to sleep. When he started to sleep, the door opened and it was Hinata, "Oh hi Hinata…" said Naruto but interrupt as she came towards him on the bed and asked "Why did you never noticed me?". "Well I don't know, Hinata. I guess young and foolish and I had a thing for Sakura. Until you told me that you loved me, I always thought of you as friend and fellow shinobi and I never noticed how cu…" said Naruto but was interrupted when Hinata pressed her lips against and kiss.

Then Naruto began to feel a violent shaking happen, "Wake up, knucklehead" said a loud voice. Naruto woke up for his dream, Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Oswald came by to see how he was doing. "Huh, what happen?! It was a dream? I was dreaming of her now too?" asked Naruto checking his surroundings; "Naruto, Shadow gave up a wake up call because it's already 12 in the afternoon." said Sonic. "Naruto is something wrong" asked Sonic. Naruto was silent and didn't reply, "Who were dreaming about. You said her" asked Oswald. "Who is this girl or is it Sakura" said Shadow. Naruto was more depressed, "Sorry, Naruto It was trying to have some fun. I didn't mean to upset you" said Shadow. "No, it's okay. I…I need some advice" said Naruto. "Okay, but first tell us about the dream of your before Shadow disrupted it. "Okay" said Naruto. Naruto began to tell Sonic and the other about his dream of Hinata.

"So, you finally see her as more than a friend. Now you want to ask her out, but you're afraid to do it" said Tails. "Yeah, I always tried Sakura but she sometimes shot me down, but it different since I never notice Hinata until now" said Naruto. Then an idea popped in Sonic's head. "I got it, how about we make a special mission for you" said Sonic. "What is it?" asked Naruto. "It's an A-rank mission, Naruto. You must ask out Hinata Hyuga out on a date and have a good romantic time" said Sonic. "Gee, you don't you do the same thing with Nancy" said Shadow. "I could say thing about that girl that's crazy for you" said Sonic. "Whatever, I enjoy her being blown up by my Shadow dummies" said Shadow, "Hello, we can talk you and Sonic's lives later. We still have Naruto to take care of" said Oswald and a gurgling noise were made. "Well, I guess I'm kind of hungry" said Naruto. "Don't worry, we brought you some ramen from Ichiraku's" said Tails as he gave Naruto the bowl of fresh miso pork ramen. "Thanks" said Naruto

Later after getting released of the hospital, Sakura was outside coming to see now Naruto was doing; who was glad to be out. "I guess you're off to get some ramen at Ichiraku's" asked Sakura. "Nope, I have a mission to accomplish first. I've been planning it all afternoon" said Naruto. Sakura was confused, "Wait, a mission, I wasn't told we had a mission" said Sakura in puzzled tone. Naruto told it was just for him, but Sakura wasn't sure and decided to keep Naruto company along with Oswald. They went to the Yamanaka flower shop; Ino was bored due to slow business and was surprise when Naruto, Sakura and Oswald came, "Eh Sakura! Naruto! Oswald! What are you guys doing here?" asked Ino. "Hey Ino! I have no idea. Naruto say's he's on a mission, but he or Oswald won't say what it is" explained Sakura. After much searching Naruto found the right flower and pay for it, and left with Sakura and Ino tailing behind him and Oswald in the rear, "Well, it's better than being forgotten" said Oswald.

Then, Naruto manage to find Hinata along her fellow teammate of Team Kurenai. "Well, here's your chance, Naruto" said Oswald as he got on Naruto's back. "Right, Oswald mind if you get off my back" said Naruto. Oswald leaped off and Naruto went towards Hinata from, "H… Hinata" started Naruto, "Yes, N… Naruto?" asked a shocked Hinata. Naruto was frozen stiff; Oswald gave him a kick to his shin to start him up again, "W… Will you go out with me?" asked Naruto. Everyone around them was asked by Naruto's question. Hinata was more surprise by Naruto's request. She had dream of Naruto asking her out before, but now she more surprise he had finally did it for real. "Oh… Umm… N…Naruto… I… Umm… I would… Yes I will" answered Hinata. "R… Really?! That's great Hinata! Yeah!" responded Naruto. Oswald was relieved, "Wow, That went nicely. Naruto, I knew you can pull this off" thought Oswald since he knew his best friend could do anything he put his heart into.

Later that night, Oswald and Naruto returned home. "Hey, guess what?" asked Naruto in an excited tone. "You won a free supply of instant ramen" answered Daffy, "No" answered Naruto. Sonic pondered for a minute, "You asked Hinata out and she said yes" replied Sonic. "Yeah, I want to make it perfect" said Naruto and head to his room to get a good nights sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Naruto was very excited and nervous about his date. He went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Naruto saw Sonic and Tails making some sandwiches, "Hey Naruto, so what are you going to do on your date" asked Tails. "I'm not really sure, what are you guys are up to" said Naruto. "We thought it would be nice for you guys to have picnic since we're all short on cash and most restaurants are booked until who knows when" said Sonic. "So, me and Sonic are making a picnic basket for your date" commented Tails. "Thanks guys, you two are the best" said Naruto as he grabbed the basket and went to get ready. "Well, have a fun time" said Sonic as Naruto left to get ready for his date with Hinata.

**Later that afternoon**

Hinata was waiting for Naruto near the academy where Hinata first met Naruto, Hinata was wondering where he was since he was late. "He must have forgotten our date" said Hinata to herself. Then, Naruto appeared from an alleyway; "Sorry, I'm late. I just want to make sure everything is ready" said Naruto as he was catching his breath. "So I asked some of my friends on advice and none of them had a clue even Sonic had no clue and has a date as well. But Ino told that we should go somewhere nice" said Naruto. "So we're going to Ichiraku's" thought Hinata as they continued walking, "I tried to follow Ino's advice but everywhere was expensive. Then I remember what Sonic told his plans, when I passed by the bookstore and on the cover of the one of the books" said Naruto as they reached the park "There was a couple on a picnic, so why not us" finished Naruto. Hinata was astonished and said "OH! N… Naruto?!" and they sat down on the blanket that Naruto set up.

Naruto began to unpack the basket, "I didn't know what you liked so I ask Sonic to help me get it ready. There some sandwiches, I also got some cake, fruits and ice tea" said Naruto as Hinata watched him unpack and she took off her jacket.

"Sounds Nice, Naruto" complimented Hinata.

Naruto turned around and said "Are you sure that's o… umm… err… k?" but astounded by how Hinata look "Oh man, She looks really cute right now. I've never seen her in a dress before" thought Naruto as he forgot what he was doing. Hinata was worried since Naruto seemed to be lost, she leaned in to help Naruto, but they collided and fainted.

A bit later, Naruto woke up in pain, "Ugh! What happened! I feel like Sakura and Shadow just hit me" said Naruto as he rubbed his forehead and spotted Hinata who was next to him.

"Huh?! She's out cold?" said Naruto; and then, Hinata slowly opened her eye and began to blush seeing that Naruto was so close to her face and fainted again. After recovering from her fainting spell, Naruto and Hinata began to eat the picnic lunch.

Hinata was worried since Naruto had said nothing for a while once they had began to eat the sandwiches. "Naruto, these sandwiches are very delicious" said Hinata. "Thanks, Hinata…huh?" said Naruto as it start to rain. Naruto and Hinata quickly packed everything into the basket and went to find somewhere dry until the rain stopped. They managed to get to find shelter at Ichiraku's, "Well, we had to come here eventually" said Naruto. Hinata thought so as well.

Then Teuchi, the owner of the ramen shop appear, "Welcome to Ichiraku's; Well isn't Naruto and Hinata. Tails and Sonic were here earlier saying that you were on a date. Shame about the weather" said Teuchi. "Yeah, we were having a picnic too!" said Naruto as they took a sit and waited for the rain to stop.

After it rained, Naruto and Hinata decide to take a walk around the park. "So I guess this is it hen? I'm sorry it wasn't a very good date. I guess a picnic wasn't a great idea after all" said Naruto. "N… Naruto, I… umm…" stuttered Hinata, "I guess… I'll see around Hinata" said Naruto, "Um... okay" said Hinata as Naruto and started his way home.

Hinata watch Naruto leave and thought "Naruto, I wish I could cheer you up. But, what can I say. I know this wasn't a great date, but you tried your best for me, and you could have taken me anywhere. I… I just want to… I wanted to spend time with…" Hinata mustered up her courage and to Naruto and shouted "NARUTO".

Naruto turned around and saw Hinata, "Eh?! Hinata" said Naruto. Then Hinata hugged Naruto, "Naruto, Don't go yet. I want… I want to be with you longer. Please! I… I don't care where we go. I just… I just want to be with you, Naruto" said Hinata. "Uh... Sure Hinata" replied Naruto. The both of them continued to walk through the park, until they had found a dry bench.

Sonic and Tails were nearby, "I wonder how is our pal doing on his date with Hinata" asked Sonic. "Why don't we ask them" replied Tails as he pointed to the couple sitting on the bench. Sonic grabbed Tails and ducked into a near by bush, "Tails, it never a good idea to ask how is a date going" said Sonic.

"Okay, you were asking a rhetorical question" said Tails, Sonic nodded his head, "We'll just spy on them from here" whispered Sonic.

"Okay, but isn't this similar to The Lion King" said Tails.

Sonic looked at Tails with a confused look, "I mean that Timon and Pumbaa spied on Simba and Nala in the song "Can You Feel The Love Tonight"" said Tails

"Really I didn't know that"

"We watched it in theaters last month"

"I must've fell asleep during that part" said Sonic scratching the back of his head

"Okay, name one scene for the movie you remember that isn't the death of Mufusa" asked Tails

"Okay, How about the hula scene where Timon and Pumbaa distract the Hyenas. We better go anyway" said Sonic and left, "Hey, wait for me" said Tails as he flew into the air to caught up with Sonic.

"Umm… Naruto?" asked Hinata, "Yeah?" replied Naruto. "Umm… About what, I said and… did earlier. I'm sorry for jumping on to you like that" said Hinata. "Oh. Well, If you need to apologize for that, then I should also apologize" said Naruto, Hinata was shocked, "Huh?! B… but for what for?" asked Hinata. Naruto turned his head towards the sky, "I wanted today to be so great. A perfect date, I tried to do everything Ino said I should do. I set up something romantic, and I knock you out. I tried to be a gentleman and not open my big mouth and say something idiotic, but we end up saying nothing at all. And a top it off, we get poured down on by the rain and end up soaked leading us to a place that Ino said I should not take you. I just felt I had let everyone down. Especially you, Hinata, but when you came running up and said you didn't care where we go. I realized I hadn't been me all day" explained Naruto.

Naruto started to smile and turn his face toward Hinata and said "So I'm sorry for being late for our date, Hinata. By the way I've never seen you in a dress before. You look very pretty in it".

"Y… You think I look… pretty?" said Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata began to move closer to each, "Well, I really think you do!" said Naruto, "Oh" said Hinata, "Um… Hinata, Can I…" asked Naruto until he was interrupt by him and Hinata locked lips and had their first kiss.

"Hey, you never let me finish asking!" said Naruto.

Both of them blushed, "So, What do you wanna do now?" asked Naruto

"Anything. As long I'm with you, Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she cuddled next to Naruto.

"Alright, Ichiraku's Ramen shop. It is then" said Naruto as he and Hinata went to have some ramen.

**The End**


	3. Episode 2: Tsunade's Test

**Tsunade's Test: Hedgehogs Collide**

**Summary: Tsunade decides to make Sonic the hedgehog and Shadow shinobi through a simple test, a knock-out match agianst twelve shinobi from the village. Will they suucced and become shinobi not just for Konoha but for his majest King Mickey**

**Note: there is a bit of ShaodwxSakura near the end.**

* * *

One day in the hidden leaf village, Sonic and Shadow were being called forth by the Hokage. "I wonder what it is this time, Shad" asked Sonic as he stretched his arm. "It seem to very important or she wouldn't call both of us" said Shadow as they continued towards the Hokage's office. Then, Sonic and Shadow heard some footsteps coming from behind them; they turned around and saw it was their friend Sakura who was in a hurry. "Hey Sakura, what's up?" asked Sonic. "Hi guys, I have to give Lady Tsunade something very important so I can't stop and chat" said Sakura and continue on her way. Sonic and Shadow began to pick up the pace to keep up, "Okay, but me and Shadow were on our way to see the Hokage" said Sonic, "An ANBU person came to the base and told us that Tsunade wanted us" said Shadow.

They reached the door of Tsunade's office; Sakura began to catch her breath. Shadow knocked on the door, "Come in" said Lady Tsunade form the other side. Sonic, Shadow and Sakura entered, "Morning, Milady" said Sakura. "Good morning Sakura, It's good for you to show up" said Tsunade. "Thank you" said Sakura. "So, what was that you need to see me and Shadow" asked Sonic. "I've since that both you and Shadow has quite the set of skills, and you two would be perfect candidates for new genin ninjas. I would make you two either chunin or junien, but the elder what to start at the bottom level and work your way up like everyone else" said Tsunade, but Sonic was asleep against the wall, "Hey, were you evening listening" shouted Tsunade which shocked Sonic from his nap. "Yeah, we want to make us ninja" said Sonic scratching his ears. "I've discussed with the elder about this and they were okay and let me decide how the test will be done. You and Shadow have two choices; one is a fight with 5 of the village's chunin ninja or you two will fight against each other and the winner will be a genin" said Tsunade. "Sonic, are you up to the challenge" asked Shadow. "Yeah, sounds like fun" said Sonic pounding his hands together. "Shizune might be right; Sonic and Naruto are so alike" thought Sakura as she notice how knucklehead both Naruto and Sonic can be. "So which would it be?" asked Tsunade. "I'll with choice one" said Shadow; "Same here" said Sonic. "It's decided tomorrow, you and Sonic will fight on one-on-one against ten different shinobi. I'll send a messenger to your home about where will this test be at. You two are dismissed" said Tsunade. Sonic and Shadow left to get ready. "Sakura, I want you help to pick ten shinobi to fight against Sonic and Shadow" said Tsunade. "Of course, Milady" said Sakura.

Sonic and Shadow were on their way back to home, "So, who do you think we have to fight tomorrow" asked Sonic, "There is going to be ten of them, five for each of us to handle. It could be anyone we knew expect Naruto" said Shadow. "Why not Naruto?" said Sonic in puzzled tone. "Naruto is the only one in his class that hasn't become a chunin" said Shadow. "Okay, anyway speaking of Naruto, I remember that we were to lunch at Ichiraku's" said Sonic as dashed off to meet his friend. Naruto was waiting in front of the ramen shop, "Man, for the fastest thing alive, he sure can be forgetful" said Naruto as waited for his friend. Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and it was Hinata, "Oh hi Hinata, what's up" asked Naruto. "Nothing much, but… hmm… I was wondering if... you and I can have lunch together" asked Hinata. "Sure, why not?" said Naruto.

Then, larger dust came towards Naruto and Hinata. Both of them manage to move out way and heard a noise from the ground. The clouds clears leaving a hole and a small burrow, "Hinata can you see what's going on" asked Naruto, "Okay" said Hinata and began to use her Byakugan to see. Underground was some kind of animal that resembled a hedgehog, "Naruto, there's someone under there, we have to dig him out" said Hinata, "Right" said Naruto and began to dig along with Hinata.

After a few minutes, Naruto and Hinata managed to dig out the person out. 'Hey, it's Sonic. What happened to him" said Naruto.

Then Sonic manage to wake up and coughed up some dirt, "Are you okay, Sonic?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah… I just hate when people leave banana peels on the ground" coughed Sonic.

"So what happen then?" asked Naruto.

Sonic, Naruto and Hinata went inside to get Sonic something to drink and order lunch, "Okay, so Shadow and I were summon to lady Tsunade's office for something. I'll get to that later. Me and Shadow were talking and then I remember about our lunch. I was running through the village and when I was nearby. My feet was caught in a banana peel and I start to run out of control until I tripped and ended up underground" said Sonic. "At least, you're okay and that counts" said Hinata. "So what did Grandma Tsunade wanted?" asked Naruto. "Oh yeah, she want to me and Shadow ninjas" said Sonic as he began to eat his ramen. "Awesome, so what level is she going to make you?" asked Naruto. "The same as you, Naruto" said Sonic. "So what do you and Shadow supposed to do?" asked Hinata. "Lady Hokage told me and Shadow that we have to fight ten different chunin level ninja tomorrow…" said Sonic but was interrupted when a person in a mask came in to give Sonic a note and left. "So, what does the note say?" asked Naruto. "So, my test is at the battle arena tomorrow" said Sonic. "The battle arena, Hinata isn't that where the final part of chunin exam take place" asked Naruto. "Yes, that means the whole village will be there to see you and Shadow fight" said Hinata. "So…Sonic" said Naruto, but before Naruto finished Sonic had left. "Sonic, you better do you best tomorrow" thought Naruto. Then, someone came in the ramen shop.

* * *

**Later that night**

Sonic was sitting on the roof-top of the team's new base. Sonic was looking at the night sky. Then Shadow appeared, "Sonic, you got the message about our location" said Shadow, "Yeah, I'm just clearing my head for tomorrow" said Sonic. "So tomorrow is going to be really rough" said Shadow, "Nah, Eggman's robots are" said Sonic, "These are trained ninjas, not silly robots made by an evil doctor" said Shadow, "Yeah, I know. I don't mean that they seem weak look at Naruto, he's strong and smart, but he's still a genin" said Sonic rubbing his nose. "Well, we better get some rest. We'll need it for tomorrow" said Shadow and left. Sonic stayed for a bit longer and left to get some sleep.

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office, "Milady, all the shinobi you request for tomorrow's event have received your message" said Sakura. "Thank you, Sakura. You can go home now; you need your rest for tomorrow as well. From what you told me, Shadow and Sonic are going to be very destructive" said Tsunade as she and Sakura left, "But, Milady are you sure about you choice for an eleventh ninja" asked Sakura, "Sakura has a point, he still a genin and to fight his friends" said Shizune. "He would back down and anyway him and Sonic have been planning to have a duel one day, why not make it sooner" said Tsunade and went home.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Sonic and Shadow were at the battle arena early in the morning, "So why are we here so early?" said Sonic as he laid on the ground, "Did you even read the time" asked Shadow, "I knew I forgot" chuckled Sonic. Then Shadow went to punch Sonic, but Sonic dodged it "Hey, relax Shadow. Remember we have to maintain our strength for our test" said Sonic after dodging Shadow's attack. "Right, sorry I over-reacted" said Shadow as he remembered that this wasn't going to be easy as defeating Dr. Eggman. Shadow and Sonic waited for a few hours and began to snooze while waiting. Then, they felt something coming towards them and woke up, "I see that you two have been here since dawn" said Kakashi. "So are you one the ninjas we have to fight" asked Sonic as he yawned and stretched. "No, I'm just refereeing it. Your opponents are behind those doors and anyway you two better get up and look over because you two have quite the audience" said Kakashi as he pointed to the over side of the Stadium. Sonic and Shadow saw that nearly everyone in the village but their teammate was in the stands. "So, when do we start" asked Shadow "In a moment" said Kakashi and then disappeared. Behind them was a viewing platform, Lady Tsunade appears, "Welcome, Sonic and Shadow to this challenge. Today, we see if these two are able to become fellow ninjas. They fight in a rotation battle, Sonic and Shadow will both fight 5 shinobi chosen with help of my assistants and a final battle against someone they both didn't expect to be here" said Tsunade as she took her sit and everyone cheered. "Did you know about this, Sonic?" asked Shadow; "No, we better be on our toes for that fight" said Sonic. Kakashi stepped up and said "Now Sonic, Shadow, how will you two decide who will go first". Sonic turned to Shadow and said "So do you wanna flip a coin or the play the game". "Oh no, not that silly game of your" said Shadow. "Oh come on, this will be fun" said Sonic. Shadow decided to it over with. Both of them face and place their hand behind their backs and began to shout.

"ROCK"

"PAPER"

"SCISSORS"

"SHOOT"

Then, a bright light happen as fast it happen. It faded, show the hand signs that Shadow and Sonic. "Shadow, looks like you won" said Sonic. "Huh, what you talking about; you always win" said Shadow. Sonic pointed to Shadow's hand and Shadow had scissors while Sonic had paper. "Good luck, buddy. You'll need it" said Sonic as he towards somewhere safe while Shadow was going to begin his first match. "So, who is my first opponent?" asked Shadow. Then the doors behind Shadow opened to reveal his first opponent. In 2 minutes, his battle was done. "Wow that was too easy" said Shadow as he walked away. "Poor fella, he didn't stand a chance" said Oswald, "Shadow shredded him apart" said Tails. "Shadow was created to be the ultimate life form and he's living up to it" said Aqua. "Now we can see how well Sonic will do" said Lucario

* * *

Sonic entered the arena, "Okay, now it's my turn. Let's hope my training was worth it" thought Sonic as he got himself ready. The doors opened again to reveal Sonic's first opponent, "Well Sonic, I always imagine seeing how good of a fighter you are, since Sakura told me those stories about your adventures" said Sonic's opponent. Sonic turned around and his opponent was Ino Yakama. "Well, this is very interesting" said Sonic and stare at Ino. "What is he going to do" thought Ino as she and Sonic continued to stare off. "Yeah, why should I fight you?" asked Sonic, "What are you talking about?' responded Ino. "I mean that a beautiful young woman shouldn't be brutally beaten-up by me" said Sonic. "Wait did he call me a beautiful woman" thought Ino as she continued to look at Sonic. "Second, why a delicate flower like you has to experience such a horrible fight against someone like me" continued Sonic. Ino's head was now fighting against her personal ego by Sonic's sweet words as Sonic moved towards her. "What's Sonic up" thought Tsunade as she watched Sonic's movements towards Ino. Ino was on her knee trying to control her ego; she noticed that Sonic was in front of her. "What's he's going to do" thought Ino. Sonic leaned his head forward and kissed her on the forehead, and then a loud crash effect happens. "Well, looks like Sonic is doing some real damage out there" said Shadow, and poke his head out to see. "WHAT!" shouted Shadow as he saw Sonic was kissing Ino on her forehead; "I give up" said Ino as she got up and went back through the door she entered from. "Well, that was easy" said Sonic.

"Hey Tails, what was that?" ask Conan, "Sonic's persuasive mouth. It's his best weapon to weaken anyone's mind and end up doing whatever he wants" said Tails. "When did Sonic use it" asked Dororo. "I think it was the time that we're on this boat and Sonic was going crazy. He tried to persuade us to get off the boat and head home" said Tails as he remembered when Sonic told about the X-Tornado being lonely. "Did it work?" asked Oswald; "No, He had to suffer for the rest of the trip" said Tails. **(Sonic X Reference, Episode 20)**

* * *

Sonic entered the waiting where Shadow was relaxing. "Well that seemed too easy" said Sonic. "As if, you just flirted with Ino until she gave in to your charm" argued Shadow. Then Kakashi poof in, "Hello boys; Well Sonic that wasn't something that we went over in your training, but you managed to win" said Kakashi. "You know the worse thing that could happen how is that you might have created another Amy out of Ino" said Shadow. Sonic suddenly fainted after thinking about what Shadow had said that Ino might become like Amy Rose, and worse thing is that Ino was a ninja with special mind controlling jutsus to use on Sonic. Shadow kicked Sonic in the head to wake him up, "Ouch, thanks Shadow. Once this is over, I'll go have a talk with Ino about it" said Sonic rubbing the back of his head. Shadow was massaging his leg since it still hurt from his first fight, "Damn this leg, I knew I should have stretch" complained Shadow. Then Kakashi got an idea, "Maybe Sonic should go next, and anyway it would be the perfect opportunity to show off the results of your special training" said Kakashi. "What about Lady Tsunade?" asked Shadow. "I'll talk to her and Shizune about it" replied Kakashi and disappeared. "Okay, I better get going" said Sonic as he started his way towards the arena, "Good luck, Sonic" said Shadow. Sonic nodded as a reply.

* * *

Sonic entered the arena, and up above in the Hokage's viewing platform. "Milady, why is Sonic out again" asked Shizune. Then Kakashi appeared before Lady Tsunade replied, "I can explain that, Shadow has an injury on his leg, so I suggested that Sonic should go again since his first battle was how he would put. Yes, cheap and we might see the results from his and Naruto's training" said Kakashi. "Good, I would like to know what has been Naruto and Sonic been up to recently" said Tsunade. At the arena, Sonic stood still as he watched his next opponent appear. "You got to be kidding, Knuckles. This has to be a joke" said Sonic. Knuckles was really ticked, "What do you mean, Sonic?" shouted Knuckles. "You know what I mean every time we fight, I always win. Heck, Tails has a record of it" said Sonic. This just angered Knuckles more, "You know what, I'm in a good mood so I'm going to let have the first move" said Sonic. "Okay, I'm not going to be easy on you" said Knuckles and he punched Sonic straight in the gut, but instead of Sonic flying across the field, he became a puff of smoke. "What the. Heck, where are you, Sonic?" shouted Knuckles. Then, a blue bomb came crashing down; "What is that" said Tsunade as it come towards Knuckles and exploded once it crashed onto Knuckles. "Hey Knuckles, like my new move; I call my multi-Sonic Clone Bomb" said Sonic.

Knuckles managed to emerge for the rumble of Sonic's new move, "Man, that was something, but this fight isn't over" said Knuckles. "Don't worry; I still have new tricks to show off" said Sonic. Knuckles began to barrage Sonic with punches over his whole body, but miss. 'Knuckles, I thought that you would put a better fight than last time" taunted Sonic. This had made Knuckles were pissed off and shouted, "Damn you, Sonic" as he grabbed a giant boulder from the ground and launched it towards Sonic and crashed him. "Ha, I won this …" said Knuckles but was interrupt, "Not so fast Knuckles, I got one more move" said Sonic as he appeared on top of the boulder and start to run down it while making a ball of raw energy in his right hand. "What is that" thought Knuckles as Sonic came toward. In the Hokage sitting area, "Is that the rasegan, I guess Naruto did teach him that move" thought Tsunade as Sonic was mere inches from Knuckles. "Here I come, this my Sonic Rasegan" said Sonic. He pressed the ball of energy toward Knuckles and sent him flying all the way though the arena's wall, "Wow I even impress myself" said Sonic after the smoke, then he went to Knuckles; "Hey, Knuckles, Are you okay?" asked Sonic. "Yeah, but one powerful move you got. Next time, I'll win" said Knuckles and left to get a check out by the medical crew. As for Sonic, he went to resting arena to get Shadow, "So you're training was very effective" said Shadow, "Yeah, I'm surprise that I managed to pull off the Rasegan" said Sonic. Shadow told Sonic that he was heading to his next fight, "Good luck, don't be a pushover" said Sonic.

* * *

Shadow walked to the field and waited for his next opponent. Meanwhile Sonic was recovering from his fight against Knuckles, "Man that was close. I'm almost lost" thought Sonic. "So you and Naruto's training has proven to very effective especially what you showed off" said Lady Tsunade as she entered the waiting room from the back entrance, "Oh, Lady Hokage, what are you doing here. Wouldn't Shizune go crazy if she notices that you're missing" said Sonic, Tsunade told him that nothing to worry about, "Besides I just wanted to tell that in your last fight, you not just KO'ed Knuckles; Also, you managed to knocked out one of your opponents that was behind the wall that you destroyed" said Tsunade. "So, I have one less fight then Shadow" said Sonic, "Yep, after your next fight, you just have to wait for Shadow to finish up" said Tsunade as she left. "Speaking about Shadow, I wonder how he is doing" thought Sonic.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow was really in a pickle. "Man, I forgot that Choji hate being called fatso" thought Shadow as he was being chase around the stadium from Choji's spiny human boulder. "I need a counter attack to finish this" said Shadow. He leaped into the air and soar over Choji, "Chaos Spear" shouted Shadow as several lighting bolts surround him and shoot them at the path of Choji's attack. As Choji reached the impact points the spiny boulders began to lift into the air. Choji managed to stop in midair, "Huh, what's going on?" said Choji. Then, Shadow appeared behind; "The End" said Shadow and then to rapid beat up Choji in the air as they were heading towards the ground. Before crashing, Shadow kicked Choji sending him like an anvil towards the ground and creating a huge dust cloud, Shadow emerged victorious.

"Hmm, I thought you would be a challenge. I guess I was wrong" said Shadow as he left the arena while medical ninja went to take care of Choji's injuries. Sonic was stretching for his final battle, "I hear you nearly destroyed the arena" said Sonic, "Yeah, but I made a mistake we all know not to make" said Shadow as he took a sit one the branch, "So how many fight you have left, Sonic" asked Shadow, "Just one, Lay Tsunade told me that in my fight with Knuckles, I broke one of my opponent's leg. So I just have to take care of this fight and just wait until you're done" said Sonic as he started to head out. "I wonder who is his next opponent is going to be" thought Shadow

* * *

Sonic stepped into the destroyed arena, and looked around. "Wow, Shadow did wreck this place" said Sonic. Then a lavender-hair girl appeared, "Hi Hinata, I knew sooner or later we would have to fight" said Sonic. "Yes, I know that Sonic. I shall do my best" said Hinata engaging her byakugan for their fight. Sonic went with full take down toward Hinata. Hinata leaped into the air dodging the attack only to realize it was a shadow clone. Unknowing to her, Sonic was right above her charging towards Hinata at top speed in spin dash slamming her in the ground. "I should know you would attack from above using Shadow clone and your sonic speed" said Hinata as she got up. "Yeah, I thought your byakugan would have sense me before I attacked" said Sonic. Hinata lunged at Sonic hitting his charka point, "Man, why do I feel so weak" thought Sonic. "I disable all of your charka point, so you can perform any ninjutsu" said Hinata. Sonic smirked at Hinata, "Well, If I can't do jutsus. I got my speed" said Sonic as his legs formed a figure eight and dashed off to hide from Hinata's byakugan. Sonic ran on the walls of the arena as Hinata tried to focus on Sonic, but his speed made it hard for her. "I gotta get my charka up as fast as possible" said Sonic as he continued to run. Sonic's circle began to shrink and close into a closer range around Hinata as he prepared for an attack. Hinata seem a bit dizzy from trying to spot Sonic. "My head hurts, my byakugan has drained most of my charka" thought Hinata as Sonic slowed down and the circle disappeared. Sonic notice Hinata was quite herself, she seem ill and her face was slightly green. "Umm… Hinata, are you okay?" asked Sonic, before Hinata answered she fell down on the ground. "I guess I gave her motion sickness or something" said Sonic as medical ninja came to take care of Hinata.

Shadow was getting ready for his next fight, as Sonic came in. "Hey Sonic, you look confused?" asked Sonic, "Yeah, some how I got Hinata sick during the fight" said Sonic. "I hear she blocked your charka points, and you just started to run around the arena walls to help hide from the byakugan" said Shadow. "Yeah, Naruto isn't going to like that I gave his girlfriend motion sickness" said Sonic in a depressed tone, "Maybe it was her byakugan caused her sickness since she was trying to locate you as you going at sonic speed" said Shadow. "Well, you better get to your next two battles" said Sonic as he got him a cup of water. "Yeah, wish me luck" said Shadow as he left to the arena to fight.

Sonic sat in the holding room for nearly a hour, "Man, Shadow sure loves destroying things and beating up people" said Sonic as he started to catch some Zs, Shadow came in. "So how did it go" asked a half-sleep Sonic, "A bit hard especially with that Nara boy, I had to keep moving to prevent his jutsu from working and then was that Sai guy was more trouble with his beast scroll" said Shadow, but Sonic was fast asleep. Shadow tossed Sonic to the other side of the room to wake him up, "Sorry, I must've dowsed off" said Sonic. "So have any idea who are we going to fight in the final round" asked Shadow. "Yeah, I kind of realized it earlier" replied Sonic.

* * *

So after waiting awhile for the arena to be fixed up from Shadow's mayhem, Sonic and Shadow emerged on to the field. "I wonder where they could be?" said Shadow looking at Sonic; "I don't know we just have to wait and see" replied Sonic. Then, the stadium door, the one where each opponent of Sonic and Shadow had came through. 'So, were you guys expecting anyone else" said Sakura as she and Naruto came out. "Nope, I had a feeling we were going to fight" said Sonic as he stretched his body. "Sonic, Already knew since either of you were cheering us on during the fight earlier today" said Shadow. Sonic finished and said "Come on, Lets get this started" said Sonic, "Yeah" agreed Naruto as he and Sonic were going to collide. "Those two are idiot" thought both Sakura and Shadow. "Well, we better something" said Shadow as he took off his golden rings on his gloves. "Alright, Shadow. I wouldn't go down easy" said Sakura. Sakura clutched her fist and smashed the ground to off balance Shadow, but Shadow was too quick for her and managed to dodge her attack. As for Sonic and Naruto, They face to face and they were butting head. Sonic and Naruto were running in place, "You might know everything I'm going to do, but that wouldn't help you since you taught most of your jutsu, Strange isn't" said Sonic, "Wrong, There is one jutsu I haven't shown you" said Naruto and he began make hand sign. Then a cloud of smoke cover Naruto and revealed a sexy women, Sonic was send flying a feet away from Naruto. "Man, I forgot he didn't teach his sexy jutsu" thought Sonic as he got up. "NARUTO! You idiot, we're supposed to fight, not doing idiot moves like that" shouted Sakura and smacked Naruto against the wall. "Well, if you two keep fighting each other. This is an easy battle" said Shadow. Before Sakura began to shake Naruto, "Shadow's right, if we do continue like this we would lose" thought Sakura and put Naruto down. "Naruto, no more games, we have to do this right" said Sakura, "Gotcha, and we gotta show how tough we are too" said Naruto getting up. Naruto quickly created a shadow clone. "I'll fight Shadow, while you take care of Sonic" said Sakura. "Okay" said Naruto.

"Hmm, they got their act together. Let's give this village a battle that they'll never forget, Sonic" said Shadow. "Right, Here I come" said Sonic as he and Shadow started to charge toward Sakura and Naruto. Naruto and his clone began to form the rasagen in Naruto's right hand. Sonic created one in his hand as Sonic picked up speed. Then Sonic and Naruto lunged at each other, but at last minute Sonic curled into a spin dash and the chakra engulfed Sonic. "What is he doing by engulfing the rasagen with his whole body" thought Tsunade as she watch the two of them collide. "RASAGEN" shouted Naruto, "SPIN DASH RASAGEN" shouted Sonic as both of their moves were powerful. But Sonic's new move was faster and more powerful than Naruto's rasagen, a bright light exploded between Sonic and Naruto. Sending both of them to opposite sides of the arena, "Man what that move Sonic just pull, has he been training in secret or what" thought Naruto as he got up from the ground and Sonic soon followed, "I thought I was going to pull it, making a new move on the fly" thought Sonic.

As for Shadow and Sakura, Shadow was dodging very punch and kick Sakura made with his speed, "I need some way to get her tried fast, so I can attack her" thought Shadow as Sakura continued throwing punches at Shadow. Shadow found himself near to the wall of the arena, he leaped onto the wall. "Now I need somehow to distract her" thought Shadow at he keep his eye on Sakura's attack. Suddenly Sakura stopped attacking and stared at Shadow. Sakura mouthed some word, but Shadow was able to read the word. Sakura said "Sasuke", Shadow shut his eyes and he felt the winds of an attack almost hitting him. Shadow opened his eye and saw Sakura closed to his face. "So ready" asked Shadow; "Yeah, begin it Shadow" taunted Sakura. Shadow disappeared from Sakura's sight. Sakura checked everywhere and even smash the ground below and she tried again. Unknowing to her Shadow was hiding, "I still need a plan of attack" said Shadow to himself. Then the branch holding Shadow broke, the sound of the braking branch alerted Sakura and she attack, but Shadow was faster than her and he counter-attack her from behind with his spin dash. Sakura keep her eyes away from Shadow so she wouldn't have to look into them. Sakura blindly attacked Shadow with barrages of punches and kicks. Shadow quickly dodges them and leaped a few feet behind Sakura. Then Shadow's right arm began to glow with raw chaos energy, "What is this?" thought Shadow. Suddenly Shadow felt like he knew what this new power was; he charged it up and said "Chaos Blade". Shadow charged at Sakura. She tried to dodge Shadow's attack, but she wasn't fast enough and Shadow jabbed her into the backside. Sakura couldn't take anymore damage from Shadow and fainted. Shadow looked over the tired shinobi and saw two figures getting to finish each other off.

Sonic and Naruto were on opposite sides of the arena, Sonic and Naruto had a ball of charka in their hands. Sonic and Naruto charged at each other, and shouted "RASAGEN". A bright light engulfed them right when the rasagens collided, and faded shortly after it. Sonic and Naruto had crossed to other of their positions; both of them had scars on their arms and were bleeding. Sonic and Naruto turned to each other and began to get ready for a frontal attack. Naruto drew out a kunai and Sonic charged up his spin dash. The both of them attacked at the same time, they going at the same speed and force. But Sonic manage to get some extra speed from his spin dash. When both attacks made contacted, Sonic's spin dash and Naruto's kunai were at the same power. The spin dash slowly cut through the kunai. Naruto and Sonic held their ground as both attack continued to collide with one another. Finally, Naruto's kunai broke and Sonic's attack made physical contact sending Naruto flying towards the wall. Naruto had blacked out, later he woke up in the local hospital. "Hey, where am I?" thought Naruto. Sonic was fast asleep in a chair and was wearing his new leaf headband on his head. Soon Sonic began to wake up, "Hey Naruto. I see you're doing well" said Sonic. "Yeah, that was one amazing fight we had" said Naruto. "That's for sure. Everyone watching thought it was outstanding" said Sonic. Naruto looked around for Shadow, "Hey, where is Shadow?" asked Naruto. "Hmm, I think he went to visit Sakura. He sort of sorry about almost killing her during the battle" said Sonic. "Really, Well at least they're okay" said Naruto. Sonic brought a bag and looked into it, "Since I'm here, I thought we could have some ramen" said Sonic he took out two bowls of miso pork ramen. "Thanks Sonic" said Naruto. "No problem and anyway you don't have to get in trouble with either Shizune or Lady Tsunade" said Sonic as the both of them began to eat the ramen.

* * *

**About 3 weeks later**

Sakura went to Lady Tsunade's office to ask her something about Shadow, when she approached the door and she knocked on the door. "Come in" said Tsunade, and Sakura came in. "Morning, milady" said Sakura after she came in, "Thank Sakura. Is there something I can do for you" asked Tsunade. "Yes, Lady Tsunade. I was wondering if you have anything on Shadow the hedgehog" replied Sakura. "Sorry, I don't have any records on Shadow or on Sonic and the other member of Team Sonic besides you and Naruto" said Tsunade. "Thanks Tsunade. I guess I'll search somewhere else" said Sakura. "But I could contact his majesty, and see if he might have something on Shadow. Anyway why so curious about Shadow" said Tsunade. "Well during the fight at the exam, I saw something in Shadow's eyes that reminded me of Sasuke" replied Sakura. Tsunade opened her desk drawer that contained a button with the image of Mickey Mouse on it and press it, and then her desk opened up and reveals a small monitor on a stand. "Uh… milady, what's going on?" asked Sakura. "King Mickey had install a video-communicator so we can talk about anything involving Team Sonic or anything important like any movement of Dr. Eggman or Bowser" replied Tsunade. "Okay" said Sakura. The video screen turned on and a large red and black robot appeared on the screen, "Lady Tsunade call his majesty, Eggman is invading the Disney Castle" said Sakura in a panic. "Sakura, don't worry. He is a friend. This Omega E-123 or Omega for short, once he was a servant to the evil doctor and rebelled against him when locked up in the basement, where he met Shadow and Rogue the bat and together they formed Team Dark" explained Tsunade. "So he's not the enemy" said Sakura. Tsunade nodded at Sakura, "Hello Omega, is his majesty in?" asked Tsunade to the robot, "Madam Hokage, I'll go get King Mickey" said Omega and left the screen. "So you think might know something on Shadow" said Sakura, "Yes, If I know Mickey, he may know something on Project: Shadow" replied Tsunade.

"What's Project: Shadow?" asked Sakura, Tsunade lowered her head, "About over 50 year ago, a top secret project was in the works on a space colony in a different galaxy. His majesty when he was an apprentice to Master Yen Sid; and you could say he was a bit like Sonic and Naruto, a trouble-maker and a bit punk like" said Tsunade. "So how does this connect to Project: Shadow?" asked Sakura, "King Mickey was sent my Yen Sid to investigate what was going on the space colony. He managed to find out the Shadow the hedgehog was the results of the project, also Shadow has power that even Shadow doesn't know about" said Tsunade. Then King Mickey came on to the screen, "Hello Madam Hokage, Omega has told you need to see me" said Mickey. "Mickey, you knew we're one a first name basis" said Tsunade. "Sorry, Tsunade, I forgot. So was it you needed?" said Mickey, "I was wondering if you had anything on Project: Shadow" said Tsunade. "Why Project: Shadow?" asked Mickey as he was wondering what she would want if that information. "Well, Sakura wanted to know something about Shadow" said Tsunade. "Hmm, what did she want to know?" asked Mickey. "Your majesty, during our fight, I saw something in Shadow's eye that reminded me of Sasuke" said Sakura as she tried to hide her feelings for him. "Hmm, I think Sakura is referring to the Uchiha clan's sharingan" said Tsunade. "Come to think of it, I do remember seeing someone with a leaf village symbol on their clothes" said Mickey. "Anything else, your majesty" asked Sakura. "Yes, I saw this symbol. I'll pull up an image of it on the screen" replied Mickey. Then the a fan with the top part being red and the bottom part of it being white, "That the Uchiha clan symbol, someone that space colony took some from the Uchiha clan and killed him" said Tsunade. "So he was from the same clan as Sasuke, that Shadow's sharingan must came from the Uchiha that has on the space colony" said Mickey. "So who was the one that brought the shinobi to the space colony?' asked Tsunade. "I would have to say Black Doom; he wanted Shadow to be his ultimate warrior in his army but Shadow resisted and sent him into a black hole several years ago and left from exists yet Sonic's home world was absorbed into the darkness" said King Mickey. "Well, what you just told us, it's confirmed that Shadow is now a member of the Uchiha Clan despite not being born into it and can use the sharingan like Sasuke and Kakashi. I believe that's all we'll need, your majesty" said Tsunade. "Okay bye, Madam Hokage" said Mickey and signed off. The screen lowered backed into the desk and the desk closed, "Lady Tsunade, do you think Shadow might of the power to bring Sasuke back" asked Sakura. "Hmm, I don't know but there is a slight chance of Shadow could talk some sense into Sasuke and convince him to come back" said Tsunade.

Elsewhere, Shadow the hedgehog was standing on the rooftop of Team Sonic headquarters. Then Shadow felt the presences of someone coming, he turn around and saw Sakura. "Hey Shadow, what's up?" asked Sakura, "Nothing, just thinking" replied Shadow. "Thinking about what?" asked Sakura, "It's not important, so why are you here" responded Shadow. "Well I was wondering if you thought about Sasuke" said Sakura. "Sometimes, especially about the time we had a small duel before we left back home when we all first met" said Shadow. "I remember that fight, you two barely started because Tails had made a gate hole to take you guys back" said Sakura. "I promised Sasuke that we will have a full fledged battle one day when we were stronger" said Shadow as he looked at the sunset. "Shadow, if you were any given the chance to caught Sasuke what would you do?" asked Sakura. "I'm not sure, I once heard sometimes it's better to listen to one's heart" said Shadow. "So you don't know" said Sakura and she started tear up and fall to her knees. Shadow heard Sakura cry and turned back to the crying shinobi, "Shadow, please promise me that you wouldn't kill him. I want to see Sasuke once again" said Sakura as her tears began to hit the ground, "When the time comes, I'll make the right choice about Sasuke" said Shadow as he comfort Sakura, "She reminds me of Maria" thought Shadow as he remember a time on the space colony.

**Flashback Begins**

"Shadow, what will you do to when you come home to Earth?" asked Maria; "I'm doing to what I was built to do, Maria" said Shadow as he looked outside at the Earth as the space colony floats above it. "Shadow, please promise me that you go to hard on the .people" said Maria. "Okay, I'll go easy on the human as our promise" said Shadow as he and Maria walked off to a different part of the colony.

**Flashback Ends**

"Sakura" said Shadow, Sakura rose her sadden face and wipe some of the tears off her face; "Yes Shadow" said Sakura. "I promise to bring Sasuke back alive on you behalf, Sakura" said Shadow as he watch Sakura got up and hug Shadow. "Thank you, Shadow" said Sakura. "I'll keep my promise and bring Sasuke back and this is who I am" thought Shadow


End file.
